


Write it down for me

by TheWeirdyMcWeirderson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Hickeys, It's just a dream but yeah..., Jealousy, Kissing, One Night Stand, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sexy!Dean, Smut, THE SMUT, Teasing, dom!Dean, jealous!Dean, supernatural books, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson/pseuds/TheWeirdyMcWeirderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader keeps reading the "Supernatural" books even after Dean asks her to stop, so he tells her that he wants to read about her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, lovelies! 
> 
> I'm back, kind of *giggle*  
> I hope you like the fic and as usual, enjoy *wink*

You clicked on the file Charlie had sent you, waiting patiently as the material got downloaded on your laptop while you sipped on your soda; fingers absently tapping on the table.

You'd heard about Chuck's _Supernatural_ books, but you had never really thought of reading them, after all you knew what Sam and Dean did and they'd told you what had happened to them a little while after you'd joined them.

However, Charlie insisted on you reading them the last time you spoke on the phone, telling you that she'd email them to you and you promised her you'd start reading them as soon as you had some free time.

The first book was downloaded, and you decided to start with that one as you waited for the others, it wasn't like you had anything better to do. You and the brothers had looked for cases anywhere, but everything seemed to be quiet.

Your eyes rapidly moved as your brain registered the information you were reading, whoever that Chuck guy was, you had to admit that he knew how to keep you entertained; you didn't seem to be able to stop.

Someone walked in the library, since you were vaguely aware of the fact that someone was talking to you, but you were too engrossed in the plot to care; the guys'd just figured out what they were dealing with, and it was time for action.

You were, unfortunately, pulled out of the story right as the Winchesters were about to gank the monster, when you felt a heavy, big hand touching your shoulder.

"Hey..." You stared up into Dean's green eyes, maybe a little too longer than you should have, "Oh, hey...what's up?" He shrugged his shoulders, eyes darting to your laptop screen for a second.

"Nothing much, I was bored and was wondering if you'd join me for a movie" A lazy grin spread on his lips as he shifted his gaze back on you, "Uhm...can you wait for like 5 minutes, I just really need to finish reading this...won't take me long"

You flashed him a quick smile, and he nodded while grabbing a chair to sit next to you, retrieving his phone to play on the latest little game he'd installed on it to keep himself busy when he had nothing to do.

Playing with your soda can, you went back to the book, finishing the last chapter where they wrapped up the case, and then closed your laptop; a satisfied smirk on your lips as you looked forward to reading the others.

"You done?" You locked eyes back with Dean, standing up and taking your empty can with you, "Yep! So what do you wanna watch?" You went to the kitchen and threw the can away, grabbing a bag of chips while he opened the fridge, looking for pie.

"Anything really, I'm bored out of my mind" You slowly nodded your head, thinking of something you could watch and that wouldn't take too much time, since you were eager to go back to your reading.

"Uhm, what if we catch up on _Hannibal_? It's been a while since we've watched an episode" You flashed him a hopeful grin, and he agreed, opening a drawer and grabbing himself a fork.

Sitting on the couch next to him, you opened back your laptop, since you'd offered to watch the series on it, knowing you could go back to reading your books immediately after you were done.

You ended up watching just two episodes, before you were telling Dean that you really had to read a book that Charlie had suggested you, "C'mon, sweetheart, what's this book that's more fun than watching something with me?"

He kinked his eyebrow at you, and you shrugged, "If you put it like that, then...any book would be more fun!" You sent him a quick wink, watching him pout, before you were making your way to your room.

You were pulled back into the world of fiction, or at least what was supposed to be fiction, as soon as you clicked on the second book of the series; the one that featured Cassie, one of Dean's ex girlfriends.

The sexual tension between them was so thick, you wondered how Sam managed to cope with it since it was something you were finding hard to do, and when you found out that he'd told her everything about the life, you were left speechless to say the least.

You began to understand why Dean'd chosen to never settled down after that. He'd opened up to her completely, and she'd rejected him out of fear, it was understandable that he'd decided to never let anyone else in like that.

You kept reading until you reached the part where Sam left them alone in the living room, and you felt your heartbeat increase and your cheeks turn red with each word that you read.

Your mind focused on every single, little word that described Dean having sex, your underwear feeling a little more slick than usual and you wondered if he was as good as the author painted him to be.

A little bit of jealousy settled in the pit of your stomach when you read how he touched her and cherished her; when you read the words he was whispering to her, all those praises you knew you'd never hear from him.

Charlie popped in your head at that moment, and you realized why she'd insisted so much on you reading those books. She knew about your feelings for the elder Winchester, and probably thought reading about him with someone else would convince you to take the first step.

You shook your head at your friend, already starting to plot your revenge against her, as you started to lose focus and interest in the story, since you'd realised Sam'd already told you the ending once.

Absentmindedly chewing on your lip, you went on, reaching the part about the excruciating pain Dean had to go through in hell, and the demon blood fase Sam went through with Ruby.

All those informations, mixed with the feelings those books were giving you, made you decide to take a shower, using it to let everything sink in, before you kept digging into the infamous Winchesters' lives.

You took your sweet time while showering. Your fingers massaging your scalp and helping you relax, before you lathered your body with your favorite scented body wash, revealing in the sweet smell that lingered on your skin later.

Walking back into your room, you almost jumped out of your bones; Dean was sitting on your bed with an amused look on his face, "Dean? W-what are you doing here?"

You subconsciously tightened the grip you had on your towel, since it was the only thing shielding your body from the Winchester's green eyes, "Well, I came here to ask you if you were down for pizza..."

He trailed off as he lifted his gaze from your laptop and saw you for the first time; his tongue poking out to wet his sinfully perfect lips, "...but then I found your laptop, and I wanted to know what book had you so intrigued!"

Dean got up from his seat on your mattress, slowly making his way towards you; the swagger in his bow legs one of the many things that had you crushing on him, "Seriously, (Y/n)? The _Supernatural_ books?"

He kept coming closer, and you kept walking backwards until you felt your bedroom's wall blocking your retreat, "I-...Charlie insisted on me reading them! You know how annoying she can get when you refuse her something..."

You hoped your reasoning would be enough, but as you gazed into Dean's eyes, as you watched those green irises you'd seen so many times in your dreams being swallowed by the darkness of his pupils; you understood that you were wrong.

A shuddering breath was all you could take when you found yourself face to face with him, well, more like face to chest. You could smell the whiskey he'd been drinking coupled with the faint scent of the mint gum he was always chewing.

Dean's big hand rose and he placed it next to your head, your eyes immediately drawn to the bulging muscles in his arms, before you redirected them on his pink lips, which were so close to yours you could almost taste them.

Taste their fullness, their softness, their sinful perfection; and once more your mind drifted off to those dreams you'd had about him, to the way he'd kiss you and leave you breathless, before you sucked and nipped at his lower lips to pull him back closer to you.

Your eyes closed for a second, but immediately shot open when you felt his lips on your skin, trailing along your jaw, slightly parted to let you feel his hot breath fanning across your heated skin.

Dean reached the spot right under your ear, and you were already breathing heavier than usual. He let his lips gently graze your earlobe and then the shell of your ear, "You know, (Y/n)..."

His voice had dropped to a deeper timber, sending chills down your spine at its smokiness and smoothness, "...Chuck put everything in those books, and by everything, I mean everything!"

Dean brought his eyes back level with yours and you felt your breath hitch in your throat as you stared into them, your lips practically brushing his and adding to the need you were already feeling for him.

"He even wrote about me getting some action...and by action I don't mean Sammy and I almost becoming some vampire's dinner..." You swallowed as his eyes shifted on your lips for a second, before he forced them back up to yours.

"...I'm talking about me; naked, sweaty, hot and bothered and getting some, (Y/n)" You tried to keep eye contact as he spoke, feeling your cheeks turn beet red, "I-I k-know..."

You whispered the words, knowing that he'd hear them given his proximity, but still hoping he wouldn't, "Yeah, I bet you know...you reached Sam and Ruby's 'relationship', you must've at least read a couple of my flings"

You nodded, unable to say anything else under his intense gaze, "Look, (Y/n), we're friends. We've got a good thing going on and I want you so fucking bad already, but I don't wanna ruin this...knowing that you're reading that stuff about me...you need to stop!"

You didn't answer him, your mind still trying to process the part where he was telling you that he wanted you, until he raised his eyebrow at you in a silent question, and you seemed to snap out of it.

"I-...yeah, of course! I'll stop if you want me to" He stared at you for a little longer, his body pressing closer to yours for a fraction of a second, before he pulled away, "Thanks, babe! So you wanna watch something to keep your mind off of those terrible books?"

"Uh...yeah, sure! You can choose this time since I chose earlier" Dean nodded, his eyes making another tour over your body, and you realized you were still wearing nothing but a towel; your cheeks flushing once more.

He took a few steps back, giving you another once over, before he clapped his hands together and gestured to the door behind him, "I'mma...I'll just go and let you-uh, you know...do your thing"

You nodded, unable to do anything else as you still struggled to process everything that had just happened. Your body seemed to regain it's proper functioning and you went to your closet to grab some clothes.

 _'I want_ _you_ _so fucking bad'_ Was the only thing swirling in your head, you didn't know what you were supposed to be doing with that information, but from the way he'd spoken, you knew he'd never allow something to happen between you.

You put on your underwear and slipped on a pair of high waisted shorts, before you grabbed the first bra you found and then wore a large, loose tank top. You blow-dried your hair for a little, cause you hated having it dripping down your back, and made your way to the living room.

Dean was already sprawled on the couch, two beers sitting on the coffee table in front of him, and you guessed one was there for you, which made you smile a little.

Clearing your throat to let him know you were there, you felt your cheeks burn red when he turned and smiled at you, and you chanced a little smile of your own, taking a seat next to him on the couch and trying to make yourself as small as possible.

"You okay with watching some _Game of Thrones_?" You nodded, not able to form a coherent answer, not yet at least and stubbornly forced your eyes to stay glued to the TV in front of you.

Your mind however, was elsewhere; you kept thinking about all the flings Dean had had and that were probably described in the books, and if you weren't thinking about those, you were thinking about what had happened in your room.

You were deep in your thoughts, so deep you didn't hear Dean calling your name, and you almost jumped when he placed his hand on your knee to get your attention, "(Y/n)? Are you okay?"

You stared blankly at him for a second, before you slowly nodded your head, "Yeah, sure...why?" He raised his eyebrow at you, his lips jutting out in a pout, "You just seemed-nevermind, I was asking you if you were gonna drink your beer?"

"Oh, uh...you can have it if you want to, I'm okay for now" You smiled at him and he grinned at you, patting your thigh twice before he turned to grab the bottle, and you wondered when his hand had found your thigh, and more importantly why you hadn't noticed at all.

For the next two days you were able to resist the curiosity that was eating at you, but on the third day, you just couldn't do it anymore. You grabbed your laptop, knowing that Dean was out on a supply run, and started reading from where you'd left off.

Sam walked up behind you, and peered over your shoulder to see what you were reading, since you were so engrossed that you hadn't even answered his greeting, "Are those the _Supernatural_ books?"

You turned around so fast you thought you were gonna fall from your chair, and slapped your laptop shut, "What? I-no!" He just smirked down at you, holding up his hands in mock surrender as he went to grab himself some water.

You drew in a deep breath, trying to slow down your heart beat, before you decided that reading in the middle of the bunker, was not a good idea, and retired back to your room to have a little bit more privacy.

Dean came back from his supply run, twirling Baby's keys in his hands as he hummed the tune of the last song he'd been listening to and found Sam in the kitchen eating what seemed to be a salad.

"Hey! You should seriously start eating something more consistent, Sammy!" Dean chuckled at the bitch face he received due to the nickname as he went to sort out the groceries he'd bought.

"Yeah, sure, Dean. Did you know (Y/n) is reading the _Supernatural_ books? She almost had a heart attack when I caught her earlier" This time it was the younger Winchester who chuckled, while Dean just kept silent.

Sam knew there was something going on, and he also knew Charlie was the one who'd sent you the books, so he came to the conclusion that she was trying to get you and his big brother together; and from the look on Dean's face, it seemed like she was going to accomplish it.

Finishing his salad, Sam went to do some research as usual, while Dean stayed there in the kitchen by himself, thinking about you and what his next move would be; cause at this point, he couldn't fight his feelings any longer.

The more he thought about the books and what they said about him, the more he pictured you and him doing the same stuff that was described there, and the thing was slowly killing him.

He chewed on his bottom lip for a while, lost in his thoughts, before he made his decision. Walking to your room he willed his brain to shut up, because he knew that otherwise he'd end up changing his mind.

Dean knocked on the door, hearing your voice coming a few seconds later and he then pushed it open to find you sitting with your back pressed to the headboard and your laptop closed lying next to your outstretched legs.

You smiled up at him, guilt written all over your face as he stalked up to stand at the foot of your bed, "Hey! You guys found a case or something?" He didn't answer you, his eyes fixed on you as he eyed you up and down.

He licked his lips, slowly letting his tongue drag across them as he thought about how he wanted to start the conversation, "Nope, Sammy told me you're doing your own special research though, (Y/n)"

You swallowed, chancing a little forced smile his way as you watched him climbing on your mattress; your breath hitching in your throat. Your mouth went dry as Dean crawled towards you, his body coming to hover over yours.

"I-...W-what are you doing, Dean?" He locked his green eyes on yours, letting you read the lust and need he had for you, "What does it look like I'm doing, babe?" His face was just an inch away from yours and you were already breathing heavily.

You didn't answer him, your cheeks flushing red as you felt your whole body temperature rising up, "I thought, since you're so interested in me having sex, that it could be better if I just showed you in person...what do you say?"

Once more you couldn't speak, the little words your brain was able to come up with, dying in your throat before you could voice them, "Do you have any idea what you do to me, (Y/n)? And you just had to go and read about all that, didn't you?"

You opened your mouth to say something, but closed it immediately after Dean nuzzled your neck and breathed in your scent; his lips gently brushing your skin.

"All I can do is think about you! Think about you lying underneath me, moaning my name as I kiss all around your neck and chest, fuck! This is torture, (Y/n)...you have no idea the things I wanna do to you!"

You bit on your lip, watching as his eyes snapped down to stare at your mouth, and he licked his own, "You know what? I think I wanna read about you too, (Y/n)..."

Your eyes widened and you furrowed your brows together in confusion, "Uh? What?" He smirked at that, a wicked, smug smirk that made him look even more handsome than usual, "You read about my friend down here..."

He pressed his hips down and you felt his erection poking your thigh, making more warmth blossom in your lower abdomen, "...I believe it's only fair if I get to read about your lady parts, babe!"

"Did you just say 'lady parts'?" You fought to suppress a giggle and he nodded, smiling down at you, "Uh-yeah, I think I did...what? You'd like it better if I said princess parts?"

Your cheeks reddened even more, and Dean chuckled, "Tell you what, I get to read about one of your flings, and we can consider ourselves even, princess!" You shook yourself from the embarrassment and your brain regained its usual functioning.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Dean, but I don't have a series of books written by a prophet of God that say the story of my life...there's nothing I can do" You shrugged your shoulders, still keeping eye contact.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to write it down for me, princess" Your mouth fell open for a second, before you regained your bearings, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you can take your sweet time and write down for me about one of your lovers, or whatever you wanna call them...I'll be waiting in my room, you can bring it to me once you're done"

Dean winked at you and ducked his head to press a kiss to the corner of your mouth, before he got up and left, leaving you staring at the closed door with your mouth hanging open. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, so here's the new chapter *wink* 
> 
> Enjoy *kisses*

You stared at the closed door for what felt like hours, before you forced your legs off your bed and started pacing around the room, trying to process everything that was happening between you and Dean.

Your mind kept playing his words in repeat over and over again, but the more you thought about them, the less sense they made to you. You were sure he wasn't actually expecting you to write something like that for him.

Gnawing on your bottom lip, you considered his offer, thinking back at the way he was looking at you and wishing he'd acted on what he was telling you instead of leaving you hanging like that.

It wasn't fair, he couldn't just walk up to you, tell you that he wanted you in that sexy, deep, gruff voice of his and then just leave as if it was nothing. Your core was throbbing with need and it was all his fault.

You walked back to your bed, slumping on it face first and groaned as you tried to think of a way out. You knew he'd understand if you refused his request, but there was a little part of you that wanted him to feel what you'd felt as you read about him.

Still, you went over the encounters you'd had and the more you analysed them, the more convinced you were that Dean would definitely make fun of you if he knew how they'd gone.

You always seemed to be able to choose the worst men when it came to one night stands. Being a hunter meant you couldn't just settle down or get more than a one night kind of deal, and you never chose the right guy.

You huffed in annoyance, deciding that you'd be better off without Dean making fun of you for the poor choices you'd made in the past, and picked up your phone ready to text him that you were not going to do it.

Unlocking your phone you found a text from Charlie, 'So? Did the books give you any dirty, little fantasies on our green-eyed friend?   -Charlie' You shook your head and told her that you'd already planned your revenge, when an idea popped in your head.

You had had fantasies involving the older Winchester, plenty of them, and not just those, you'd also had some pretty vivid dreams about him doing some unholy things to you; dreams of which you remembered every single detail.

You quickly called Charlie, hoping that she'd be down to help you with what you had in mind, "Charlie, hey! Yeah, I'm mad...but you could make it up to me if you help me with a little something that I have to do..."

You could hear the smile in her voice as she immediately urged in telling her what you needed, "Okay so, I read the books and..." After telling her everything that had happened and especially what Dean had asked of you; you proceeded in telling her what you needed from her.

"Well, now, you know that my sexual life kind of sucks, but I really wanna get back at him, and I thought about describing one of the many wet dreams I had about him...and since you have an amazing way with words, I was wondering if you'd be down to write it for me?"

For a second you thought she'd turned you down, but soon understood that you'd been wrong from the squeal that left her lips and made her sound even more excited than you were about the whole thing.

After all, you were sure Dean had no idea about the details regarding your sexual life, which meant she could write whatever you wanted. You told her to avoid any physical description of the guy; you didn't want him to find out it was about him.

She made you tell her in detail the dream you wanted her to describe and then went to work, assuring you that she'd send it to you in a mail as soon as it was finished.

You didn't have to wait for as long as you'd thought, after all Charlie was known to work pretty fast when she set something on her mind, and this time there was nothing that could stop her from finishing the job.

Smirking to yourself, you grabbed your laptop, logged in on your e-mail, and read what she'd written before you selected Dean from your contacts list and sent it to him; nervously chewing on your bottom lip. 

You tried to calm yourself down but you couldn't, so after a few minutes you got up and headed to your bathroom, hoping that a nice, relaxing bath would help you take your mind off of him.

Dean on the other hand was calmly lying on his bed, a satisfied smirk tugging at his lips. He couldn't stop thinking about the look on your face when he'd told you what he wanted from you, nor could he stop thinking about the fact that he was a breath away from kissing you.

He sighed, wondering if you'd ever even consider the request he'd made you; he was pretty sure you'd never do it. When his phone informed him that he had a new e-mail, he was more than a little shocked when he found out it was from you.

He excitedly opened the mail, and wasted no time in starting to read, eager to find out about what you liked and what you didn't when it came to sex. However, Dean soon understood that that, had been the worst idea he'd ever had.

 _I smoothed down the dress I was wearing, slightly pulling at the_ _hem_ _as it had ridden up my thighs and groaned for the one-hundredth time that evening._

_Dresses usually weren't my thing, since they were unpractical for hunting and doing, well, basically anything when it came to me, but this hunt required a little flirting and teasing, and I had to sell my lie to the vampire._

_I hated_ _vampires_ _, always lurking in the_ _dark_ _and managing to easily charm people, which obviously meant that it was all the more harder for me to find any witnesses, since everything always seemed consensual._

 _Tonight however, much to my surprise, it all went smoothly, so smoothly that I didn't even need to stop_ _at_ _the motel to get cleaned up before coming to the bar to celebrate, yet, another one of my successful hunts._

_I pushed open the door and swayed my hips into the slightly crowded bar, the heels of the black stilettos I was wearing clicking on the floor and catching some of the patrons' attention._

_As usual, there were some comments, very explicit comments, thrown_ _my_ _way, I groaned internally, again, and kept walking towards the bar, taking a seat on one of the many empty stools and calling for_ _the_ _bartender._

 _I sat there sipping on my_ _drink_ _, surveying the people around me, when my eyes fell on the guy sitting in one of the booths in the far corner of the bar. As if he'd felt my gaze upon him, he lifted his eyes and_ _locked_ _them on mine._

_I felt the air being knocked out of my chest, he was gorgeous. I'd never seen a guy this attractive to be honest, and I'd seen a lot of guys. Heat rose to my cheeks as I realized I'd been staring for too long and averted my gaze._

_I wasn't the type of girl to go home with a stranger, one night stands were never my thing, but if that man ever asked, I was sure I wouldn't even have to think about it._

_Right as the thought crossed my mind, I felt a presence behind me and turned around to find those same eyes staring at me. He had a friendly smile on his lips, one that soon turned into a smirk when my chest and cheeks turned pink._

_"Hey there,_ _beautiful_ _!" God, even his voice sounded like sex, his deep and husky timber sending chills down my spine as I struggled to find my voice and not make a fool out of_ _myself_ _, "Uh...hi!"_

 _I chanced a_ _small_ _smile, hoping for it to look half as seductive as his and he offered me his hand to shake, introducing himself and politely asking me if he could take a seat next to me, and who_ _on_ _earth was_ _I_ _to decline such a man?_

 _We made small talk for a while, and_ _just_ _like every other time, I lied straight to his face, but it was necessary after all, I couldn't just tell him I killed monsters for a_ _living_ _; not that it would've probably mattered, we were both set on_ _other_ _things._

 _He licked his lips and I found myself biting down on my lower one, my mind drifting off in fantasies_ _involving_ _those lips and my neck, or_ _chest_ _, or far more intimate places; the images flashing through my mind making me blush._

Dean stopped for a second, noticing how his breathing had quickened already and nothing had happened. Just the thought of you thinking about that guy going down on you had him panting; his chest constricting with jealousy.

 _He made it pretty clear he was flirting right from the beginning, just like_ _I_ _did, after all_ _I_ _didn't have that much time to waste, after this was done, I was going to go back to the motel,_ _rest_ _a_ _little and then find another hunt._

 _I leant on the counter, giving him a nice view of my cleavage which he seemed to gladly appreciate as he tried, in vain, to keep his mind on track with what we were talking about; not that I_ _really_ _knew what the subject was either._

 _My_ _hands went to play with my hair as I giggled, literally giggled like a school girl, but I didn't really care at the moment; I just wanted a taste of him and then I'd be gone in the morning. No strings attached, that was the rule._

 _Growing bolder, he placed his big, slightly calloused and rough hand on my knee, giving it a firm squeeze and assessing what my reaction was going to be, before he slowly trailed his hand up my thigh, snaking his fingers_ _under_ _the hem of my dress._

 _He shifted closer to me, his legs pressed up to mine and his breath fanning across my skin as he whispered into my ear, taking the lobe_ _between_ _his lips and lightly_ _sucking_ _on it._

 _I shivered at his touch, or maybe it was his voice; probably the combination of the both. My hand found his biceps and_ _I_ _drew in a deep breath at the feel of his muscles moving under my fingers_. C _ould_ _he get any more attractive?_

Every word he read got him angrier, one possessive thought after the other clouding his mind, because even though nothing had ever happened between you, Dean still considered you off limits for any other man.

_He slowly raised an eyebrow at me in a silent question, and I nodded my head as he closed his tab and mine, and took my hand, leading me out of the bar and towards his car._

_His hands settled on my waist and he pressed me against the side of the car with his body_ , _while_ _his lips captured mine and they felt just as good as I'd imagined they would._

_I snaked my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and deepening the kiss; my lips immediately parting for him once he licked on the bottom one and asked for entrance._

_I moaned into his mouth and his grip on me tightened, before he was opening the door to the backseat and helping me in, eager to finally touch me. He attached his lips to my neck, biting on the skin as_ _I_ _arched into him, tugging on his soft locks._

 _A groan left him as he sucked a hickey on my flesh, knowing that his mark would be on my neck for a while, and then he was pushing my dress up, as_ _I_ _worked on the buttons of his shirt, hurriedly undoing them._

 _We were both panting by the time we'd managed to shed all of our clothes; hands_ _gripping_ _and pulling as our lips connected again; the weight of his naked body pressing me down into the seat of the car._

 _I tugged on his hair when he pushed into me, filthy groans_ _leaving_ _our kiss-swollen lips as_ _I_ _dug my nails into the muscles of his back. Curse after curse started to leave us as I held onto him and he increased his pace._

Reading about another guy taking you had Dean's blood boiling in his veins, every ounce of his body overtaken by jealousy that he wasn't sure he'd be able to contain for much longer.

 _I_ _wrapped_ _my legs around his waist, pushing him into me and he growled,_ _unclasping_ _my bra and letting my_ _breasts_ _free,_ _kneading_ _them in his hands before he circled my nipple with his tongue._

 _His teeth gently bit on_ _the_ _hard bud, and I groaned his name in a low voice as pleasure flooded my body. I let myself enjoy his_ _ministrations_ _, my head swimming in lust and arousal._

 _His hands were everywhere at the same time, setting my skin on fire as he worked to bring us both to our peaks, groaning to me how much he was enjoy it and drawing one moan_ _after_ _the other out of me._

By the time he was done reading, his hand was clenched in a tight fist, his nails biting at his own skin as he tried, in vain, to wipe from his memory the visual image he'd made about the whole scene you'd described him.

Taking a deep breath, he got up from his bed, slamming his bedroom's door behind his back as he walked to your room. When he got there, he didn't find you, which only added to his anger as he set off to look for you around the bunker.

Frustration was added to his anger as he checked every room, but you weren't there and he was practically fuming while he walked to the gym, to see if you were practicing.

He was greeted by Sam, but you were no where to be seen, "Are you feeling okay, Dean? Are you sure you don't have a fever or something? This is not the kitchen" The younger Winchester chuckled, and Dean just scoffed.

"Real funny. I was looking for (Y/n), have you seen her?" He tried to play it cool, not wanting his brother to find out about what was going on between the two of you, "Uh, she went out, said something about you forgetting her juice and the milk...again"

Dean nodded, thanking his brother and walking back to his room with a frown on his face. He didn't like the idea of you being out by yourself; he never really did because he'd always thought it was dangerous, but at the moment the reason was different.

He closed his laptop as soon as he reached his bed, he definitely didn't need to re-read that thing, since he already felt like he was going to burst at any given second. He drew in a deep breath and hoped his brain would shut up as he waited for you to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if actually made it the end, I would love it if you let me know what you thought about it *kisses* 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, here we go, finally we all get the long awaited smut *wink* 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy it and yeah, thank you so much for the feedback *kisses*

Dean heard the bunker's door slamming shut when you got back, but he didn't think walking up to you right away would be his best option. He knew you'd sort out the groceries you'd bought and he took the time to calm down his nerves a little, before he marched out of his room to find you.

You were sitting in the library, your legs outstretched on the table in front of you as you read a newspaper; Sam sitting opposite from you looking for a case on his laptop.

"(Y/n)?" Your eyes snapped to Dean's when he called your name, and you felt your cheeks flush a little; something you hoped the two brothers wouldn't notice, "What's up? You need something?"

Dean licked his lips, briefly glancing at his brother before he looked back at you, "Yeah, I...come with me? Please?" You kinked an eyebrow at him, wondering if you'd missed something which made it clear the 'memory' was about him.

You cleared your throat and nodded, leaving the newspaper on the table and walking to Dean. Once you were standing in front of him, he took your hand in his and tugged you along with him.

He stopped when he deemed the spot far enough from the library that Sam wouldn't hear what you were going to talk about, "You think that was funny, huh, (Y/n)?"

Your brows furrowed together as you stared at him in confusion, "What? I only did what you asked me to do, Dean!" You crossed your arms on your chest, watching as Dean glanced down to your cleavage.

"Did you now? Such a good, little girl for me, aren't you? Always gonna do whatever I ask you to, (Y/n)?" You looked away from his eyes in defiance, ready to walk back to the library, but he stopped you.

"I don't like it." You stared at where his hand was holding your wrist, before you slowly lifted your (e/c) eyes to lock on his, "What? The fact that I wanna go back to research instead of standing here listening to your ramblings?"

Dean shot you a dirty look, before he pressed you to the wall behind your back, his arms raising to cage you, "The fact that you think you can just rile me up as if it was nothing, princess!"

"I wasn't riling you up! You wanted to know about me...I just wrote it down." He smirked down at you, his dark, green eyes, darkening even more, "Just wrote it down? You sure you didn't exaggerate things a little, baby?"

You scoffed, holding his gaze to keep him form finding out about what you'd done, "Yes, I'm sure, and stop addressing me with pet names!" He pressed his body closer to yours, his green eyes boring into your own.

"Was that douchebag really that good you decided to write about him?" You nodded, feeling your heart about to jump out of your chest at his closeness, "Yeah, well...we'll see about that, princess!"

You were about to scold him for the pet name again, but he shut you up with his lips on yours. Your eyes widened in shock for a second, before you closed them and kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer.

His hands found your ass and he kneaded thoroughly, before he trailed them down to your thighs and picked you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist as he pressed you against the wall.

Dean rolled his hips on yours, letting you feel just how much he wanted you, and you moaned, threading your fingers through his hair and tugging on it making him groan.

You pulled back for oxygen, the both of you panting as you stared into each other's eyes, "Dean, what-" He cut you off before you could finish, "I'mma show you how he should've kissed you; touched you; held you...I'mma show you how you deserve to be treated, (Y/n)"

Your (e/c) eyes locked on his, and you could see the sincerity in them, a small smile spreading on both of your lips as you slowly nodded your head. He pressed his lips to yours one last time, before he carried you to his room.

Placing you on his mattress, Dean brought his hand up to brush some hair off of your face, "You sure you wanna do this?" He licked his lips, and your eyes locked on his tongue poking between them.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure...are you?" Instead of answering you, Dean placed sweet kisses on your cheek, slowly moving towards your lips as he shifted the both of you until you were lying on your back and he was hovering over you.

"You have no idea how long I've been sure I wanted to do this, babe" You smiled against his plump lips, your eyes locking back on his green ones, "You never made a move though..."

He chuckled, his hands going to take a hold of your hips, "Never thought you'd be interested, sweetheart" You leant up to capture his lips again, loving the feeling of them on yours, "Thought I told you to stop addressing me with pet names"

"You did, but I know how much you love them, (Y/n)" A smug smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as he pulled back to look down at you, "Am I wrong?" You wanted to tell him that he was, but the truth was, that you did indeed love the way they rolled past his plump, full lips.

"Shut up, Dean!" Another amused chuckle left his mouth, and you felt as his chest reverberated with it, prompting you to smile as well. "So, you didn't like my story, huh?"

His eyes darkened when you brought it up, his laugh dying as he tightened his hold on you, "No." That was the only word that left his lips in an animalistic growl before he was crashing his lips back on yours.

Your fingers threaded through his dirty-blonde hair, tugging on the soft locks when he bit down on your bottom lip, dragging it between his teeth as he opened his eyes to look down at you once more.

He found you staring up at him, cheeks flushed and chest heaving with every breath you took, "Let's take this off" You nodded and lifted your arms to help him rid you of your t-shirt.

You were going to ask him what was wrong with what you'd written, but the words died on your lips when he attached his mouth to your neck. He lavished it with kisses, slowly growing more rough as he added his teeth to the mix. 

You soon felt him sucking hickeys on your chest, trying to choose spots that could be easily covered, but he gave into temptation and sucked one right on the side of your neck, just to let everyone know you weren't available anymore.

Your back arched off the mattress, pushing your chest forward into his welcoming hands, which spent no time in going to knead and play with your bra-clad breasts.

His lips found your own once more while he slipped the straps of your black bra down your arms; his fingers gently caressing your skin in the process, "I'm really glad Charlie sent me the Supernatural books"

You exhaled the words against his lips and felt as a smile spread on them, while he snaked his arms behind your back to unclasp the garment and let it fall on the floor following your t-shirt.

"And I'm glad Sammy told me you were back to reading them" He smirked down at you, before he redirected his gaze on your bare boobs, licking his lips as he took them back in his hands.

Your nipples were already hard from his ministrations and he ducked his head down and latched his lips on one of them, gently circling it with his tongue and making you moan as your hands found his hair again.

Dean teased the hard nub, taking his sweet time, before he switched to the other and gave it the same treatment; his eyes locked on your face the whole time to watch every single one of your reactions.

Once you were panting for him, gently tugging on his hair and asking him for more, he shifted a little lower, trailing his kiss-swollen lips between your breasts and down your stomach.

You opened your eyes and looked down at him, your mouth going dry at the sight of his dark, green eyes watching you intently and just when you thought he'd finally take your pants off, he crawled back up your body.

An unbidden, frustrated groan left your lips and he chuckled, rolling his hips on yours and making his erection rub against your aching centre, "Something you want, baby girl?"

"Yeah, take these off" You tugged on the many layers he was wearing and he grinned, wasting no time in removing them. You smiled, finally able to touch his naked torso for the first time.

Your fingers caressed the expanse of his chest, teasingly trailing down his abs and looping in the waistband of his jeans, before you were snaking your hands around his back to scratch and drag your nails across it.

You'd always had a thing for his muscled back, that was the reason why you were keen on not losing the opportunity to take your time into mapping it out. Dean didn't seem to mind as he went back to tease your nipples with his teeth.

He tugged on the hard, sensitive buds, making you release some curses mixed with a couple of filthy moans and groans. His hands found your thighs and he gave them a quick squeeze before he was hooking them on his hips.

You took the hint and wrapped your legs around his waist, pushing up against him and giving the both of you the friction you were looking for, "Fucking hell, sweetheart, you already feel so good like this, I can't even begin to imagine how good you'll feel wrapped around me!"

Groaning as he applied more pressure on your core, you worked to unbuckle his belt; his hand going to push down your sweats in the meantime. You stopped your actions to help him take your pants off, before you helped him out of his. 

Dean growled when you palmed him through his boxers, his eyes closing at the feeling, before he opened them again and pushed your panties to the side; his rough fingers finding your delicate, dripping folds.

His green eyes locked on yours as he touched you, his digits wondering over your slit a couple of times and then he was pushing his middle finger inside of your dripping entrance.

Your walls clenched around him at the feeling and he moaned, ducking his head down to brush his lips on the shell of your ear, "Mmmhm, babe, so wet for me..." You bucked your hips, hoping to get him to increase his pace, but he just shook his head down at you.

"...and so damn tight!" He pumped his finger in and out of you, keeping his rhythm steady and watching you closely as needy whimpers began to escape your parted lips.

"Dean, G-God...I need m-more" You dug your nails in his shoulder, but he didn't budge, "That's cute, but I know you can do better, what do you think, sweetheart?" You bit down on your bottom lip, holding back your noises to get back at him.

Dean didn't seemed fazed by that, and instead of giving you what you wanted, his mouth found your boobs again and he began to mouth at them, pulling your nipples back between his teeth as he crooked his finger inside of you.

"Shiiiit! Shit, Dean...please, I-give me more, please!" You guessed that was he was waiting for, thinking for a moment that you'd been wrong when he removed his digit from inside of you and stuck it in his mouth, sucking it clean from your juices.

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of your panties and pulled them off, hurriedly removing his own underwear right after. You moaned at the size of him, your eyes glued to his hand as it pumped him.

"Tell me what you need, princess" You spread your legs wider, his teeth sinking in his plump, lower lip at your action and you smirked, bringing your hand to your core and separating your outer lips to expose yourself to his eyes, "I need you inside of me, Dean"

A low groan reverberated in his chest, and he leant down, placing his aching erection on your moist core. You groaned when he began to gently rut against you, giving the minimum amount of friction you needed.

"Dean please!" His lips went back to your neck, placing sweet, chaste kisses all over it and adding to your frustration, which made you grab his head to bring him eye level with you once more.

"Fuck me, Dean, please? I want you to push your huge cock inside of me and fuck me like we both need you to, baby, please!" That said you pressed your lips to his, nipping and biting on his lip as he groaned in your mouth.

You felt him fumbling around and you realized he was looking for a condom, "I'm on the pill, so if you're cl-fuuuck!" He didn't give you time to finish the sentence before he was sinking into you, "Luckily, I-I am"

Dean stopped for a few, giving you the time to adjust to him, and then he was slowly withdrawing his hips; moans falling past both of your lips, "Damn, y-you feel good, b-babe, tighter t-than I imagined" 

He set an easy pace, pushing inside of you as deep as he could go, before he was pulling back, making you feel every inch of him. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him close as he whispered praises in your ear.

Growing more frustrated, you began to roll your hips as well, making him grunt in the crook of your neck as he quickened his pace; your walls tightening around him with each one of his thrusts.

Your nails dug into the muscles of his shoulder, making him hiss as he tightened the hold he had on your hips, and you knew there would be bruises for you to inspect the next day, but you weren't going to complain.

As he increased his rhythm, your moans increased in volume, his name falling past your lips like a mantra and before you knew it you were climbing up towards your peak.

"That's it, baby girl! You gonna come for me? Gonna come all over my cock? Fuuuuck-c'mon, let me feel you, sweetheart, let go for me!" You groaned, your chest heaving with each breath you took as you tried to answer him.

Dean latched his lips back on your breast, sucking on your nipple and feeling you clamping down onto him, prompting him to bring one hand on your clit and after a few flicks you were coming with a scream of his name.

A few thrusts later you felt him spurt his seed inside of you, your name on his lips as he rode out your highs before he collapsed onto you; his face buried in the crook of your neck.

You stayed like that until he regained his breathing and rolled off of you; his arm finding your waist and pulling you closer to him, "I have a confession to make..." You nodded, but kept silent giving him the time to tell you what he needed.

"...I didn't think you'd actually write what I asked you to" You smirked, locking your eyes on his green ones, "Given the outcome, I guess you're glad I did, huh?" A smug grin stretched on his lips.

"I have another confession: if you hadn't written it down, I was planning on walking to you and telling you that I had to find out on my own since you weren't going to tell me...the outcome would've probably been the same, babe"

You chuckled and nuzzled his neck, "I might have a confession, too" His fingers caressed up and down your back as he urged you to tell him what it was, "I didn't write that by myself, I called Charlie and asked for help"

"I guess I should thank Charlie then, huh?" You chuckled and went to answer him, when Sam knocked on the door, "Uh, I didn't wanna interrupt but, ehm...are you guys done? Charlie called, she said she's coming over and... (Y/n), please, please double check your mails before you send them"

Your eyes widened and you felt your heart sink in your chest, "I-I didn't..." You trailed off, trying to think back to when you were sending the mail to Dean, "You did. And no offense, (Y/n), I just don't wanna read about you and some dude having...uh...yeah"

"Sorry, so, so sorry, Sam! I don't know how I just...oh God!" You grabbed Dean's t-shirt and pulled it over your head, walking to the door and opening it, "What the fuck, (Y/n)?!"

You turned around and found Dean staring at you with a pillow on his crotch, trying to cover up, "Shit! I'll make it up to you, both of you!" You looked up at Sam, who was facing the other way, "How does dinner sound? I'll cook?"

You chanced a hopeful grin and Sam just nodded, while Dean let out a groan followed by a chuckle at your flustered state. You shook your head as your whole body felt like it was about to combust from the embarrassment, and braced yourself for the even more embarrassing dinner you were going to have.

The only positive thing about the situation, was that it brought Charlie to finally visit you again and her being there, helped ease the tension, especially after you'd told her what had happened with Sam and she'd proceeded to laugh her ass off, having you join her.

Dean ended up helping you cook, and you were fairly sure it was because of how jealous he was about his kitchen, but didn't bring it up. You brought the food over to the table, where Sam and the redhead had already set everything up and found them talking.

"I did help her write it down, but let me tell you a secret...that never happened, it was a wet dream she had about Dean!" She burst out in a fit of giggles, not noticing that you were standing behind her with Dean.

"Charlie! Come on, that was supposed to stay between us! What kind of friend are you?!" She looked back at you, eyes widening in the classic puppy dog look, and you crossed your arms huffing in annoyance, but soon smiled at her and told her it was okay.

You chanced a look at Dean and found him with a smirk on his lips that made your insides heat up and tighten all over again, "This conversation ain't over, sweetheart, wait till I get you back between the sheets!"

He smacked your ass playfully and moved to take his place next to Charlie and opposite from the one you were going to take, leaving you staring at him with your cheeks bright red. Charlie shrugged her shoulders and grinned at you, while Sam groaned disgusted, "Too much information, Dean, too much!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about it *wink*


End file.
